The Wammy girls
by Azzathefallen
Summary: This is told by the POV of Mercury, who meets Leer, and Shady. The three girls meet Mello, Matt, and Near matt x OC Mello x OC Near x OC L x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N here is my story based off of Death Note, Me [Mercury] my friend Lauren [Leer] and Sara [Shady] I found this story quite pleasant to write ^w^ Yaay well... Here we go [disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note]**

The four of us stood in front of the building called Wammy's House. I stared at the two girls who came here with me, then up at Quillish Wammy. He fumbled with the keys, and finally opened the iron gate.

"Do we really need to go by aliases?" I asked the girl next to me who called herself Leer.

"I guess..." she responded.

I groaned and sulked toward the entrance. The big, Victorian style doors were kind of intimidating.

So let's go over everything that's happened so far, shall we? Well now I'm an orphan, who watched her parents be killed, I can't use my true name, Azza, and I know nobody.

I stood silently at the doors, and followed everyone in. I observed the big rooms. One had a fireplace where the red, orange and blue flames popped.

The fact that I was standing in an orphanage with some of the smartest kids in the world was beyond me. Being an orphan at 13 was strange. At least I knew my parents. I felt bad for the kids who didn't. Now, that feeling went away quickly.

I turned to look at the girls who came with me. The one who called herself Shady smirked and mumbled something. I hated when people did that.

Shady silently walked around to see what the other kids are doing. She stopped at the entrance of a room. She smirked, then frowned.

"You'll get frown lines!" one kid said.

"Does it look like I care?" Shady said, then walked away.

"And that is how you deal with that situation." Leer said, surprising me.

"When did you get there?" I asked.

Shady walked back to us. Shady and Leer, good mysterious aliases.

Shady wore a pair of ripped jeans, a navy blue shirt with red polka dots, and a navy blue jacket. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Leer wore a pair of black boots, a pair of dark jeans, a black and pink shirt and a leather jacket. She had jet black hair and green eyes that seemed to look right through you. It was kind of unnerving.

I stared down at my own black boots, dark ripped up jeans, black and red dotted tank top, and leather jacket. I had black hair with pink and orange tips. My eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, with blue irises.

Footsteps caused me to look up. Two boys walked out of the room. The taller one with blond hair wearing a black vest, a rosary, with leather pants and boots. The shorter one with red-brown hair wearing a tan vest, a black and white striped shirt, black pants and black boots. Oh, and he was wearing goggles with orange lenses.

**(A/N well, that's the end of my first chapter ^^ follow, review! Yay!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N well here's the second chapter, well, this is when the boys come into play. WhootWhoot! **

**Matt: do I really? *not lookin up from video games* **

**Azza: yush, yush you do Matty! Well enjoy! ^^)**

" Hey, Mello look at this! I've almost beat the game!" Vest-boy said, not looking up from his gaming device.

"Matt... I don't care..." Blondie said, I was assuming he was Mello and the other was Matt.

I looked over at Leer, who was staring at Mello. I looked back up at the boys. Our age, definitely.

Shady had a mood swing. At one minute all sulky and the next giggly and happy.

"Hi! What's your names? I'm Shady!" she said to Matt and Mello.

"Umm... I take it you 3 are new?" Matt said, looking up for his game.

"Umm... Y-yeah..." I stuttered.

"I'm Matt and this is Mello..." he said looking back down at his video game.

I looked over at Leer it was obvious she had taken a liking to Mello... But was it that obvious that I had taken a liking for Matt? The questions swirled through my head making me dizzy. I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Good to meet you" I said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Leer said, still kinda zoned out.

"Is there... Something wrong with her?" Mello asked sincerely concerned.

"No?" I said, lying.

"I'm fine!" Leer snapped back to reality as well.

"Well how about you guys stop standing in the front room like dopes, and come to the cafeteria with us?" Mello said.

"Okay..." Leer said, and followed closely behind Mello once we walked off.

Shady walked next to Leer and I stayed in the back by Matt.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, looking up from his game.

"Oh it's Mercury," I responded, almost telling him my true name. "And that's Leer, and Shady," I continued gesturing to both of them.

Once we got to the cafeteria Mello and Matt lead us to two other boys. One tall and lanky about 5 years older than us with black hair, and evident insomnia. He introduced himself as L. That sounded familiar... Where had I heard that? Never mind. The other boy once again our age. Maybe a year younger, with white hair and brown eyes. He introduced himself as Near.

"Mello and Near have never gotten along. Ever." Matt mumbled to me.

I wondered why. Near seemed nice enough to me. Although it was creepy that he had no emotion.

L was different. He was charming in a... Very strange way. All he ever ate was sweets. Now come to think of it... Mello had been carrying around chocolate this whole time.

I sat down at the table, and pulled out a piece of paper. I took out my pencil and sketched on it lightly and then added detail. I looked up to see that Leer and Mello were getting along perfectly. Shady and Near the same. L stacking coffee cream containers, but no Matt.

I looked back down at my drawing, and shaded in some parts, then I saw a shadow hovering behind me. It was Matt. I shoved the drawing into my bag, and looked up at him.

"What the hell, Matt?" I exclaimed, "You scared the hell out if me!"

He smiled looking more than pleased, "Good!"

I playfully punched his shoulder, then noticed that Leer and Mello were watching us. Mello raised his eyebrow at Matt, and Matt shrugged. Leer shook her head at me. I mouthed " what?" at her silently.

"Mello isn't used to me hanging around other people but him L and Near," Matt half whispered half spoke.

I felt the blood rush to my face. Was I blushing? No... I don't blush!

A bell rang, telling it was time for class. I looked down at piece of paper Quillish had given to me before we got to the orphanage. I had English next.

"Okay, you can come to English with me." Matt said. "Mello is in the class too."

**(A/N don't you just love class guys? Hmm**

**Mello: sure*bites chicolate***

**Matt: I hate class...**

**Azza: whateves! You gotta love 'em ^^ bai until next time)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N whoot go Wammy peeps! Haha umm anyways... 3rd chapter... I don't own Death Note ^^)**

I walked with Mello, Matt, Leer and Shady to English class.

"That Near guy was cute!" Shady said, still in her happy state.

Leer laughed and made a "really?" face. I sulked into the room, and the other kids stared at us in sheer surprise. Their eyes grew wide and a few of them gasped.

I looked around, to see if I'd done anything wrong. I heard one girl whisper to another. I walked up to her.

"Why is everyone staring at us like we're freaks?" I asked, angry.

"Y-You're with Mello and Matt... They don't hang out with anyone but Near and L..." one girl said.

"So what? They decided to hang out with us and that's that! So tell the other kids to shut their mouths and deal with it!" I said, taking my seat next to Leer.

Matt took the seat next to me, and Mello next to Leer. Shady sat in front of me, and Near sat in the corner next to her. I pulled the drawing back out my bag and erased the base lines, and added the rest of the detail. Leer reached over and grabbed it.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the girl on the paper.

The girl on the paper looked like me only with black wings and blood dripping from her fingertips. She had a devilish smile on her face, and was holding something behind her back. Her white dress had blood stains down it.

"It's the girl who haunts my dreams..." I knew none of them would take it seriously.

The statement I had just said was true, but nobody ever believed me. Sometimes she would just invade my dreams and murder all of my loved ones. But it's not like a have anyone anymore. My mom being murdered by my dad in front of my very eyes. Then my dad hanging himself. I had nobody to depend on after that. But sure enough she still came back.

The bell rang and I snapped back to reality. I stood up not knowing where to go. Matt waved me over with his black gloved hand and I walked over to my "friends", not knowing if they considered me as their friend yet. Blood rushed to my ears and all I heard was the blood rushing. I didn't hear anything anyone was saying, just saw their mouths form the words with no sound of what they were saying. That's when everything went black.

**(A/N I know it's a really short chapter... Ugggh well-**

**Grell: whaaat?**

**Azza: get outta here Grell! You aren't even in this anime!**

**Grell: noooo noooo!**

**Azza:whateves!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N now that that stupid Grim Reaper is out of the way, I can get on with the story.**

**Grell: I'm not gone!**

**Azza: I don't care!**

**L: she does not own death note...**

**Azza: L!)**

I woke up in my dorm like room, to see three worried faces and one a little more than worried. I looked at each one individually. Leer's green eyes were wide with surprise. Shady had her eyebrows raised, and her jaw dropped. Mello having the same reaction as Leer. Matt had a combination of both reactions. I looked around the room, cozy and homey. I didn't like the colors that much but whatever.

"What happened?" I asks, sitting up and feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"You passed out after English class,"Matt said, his facial expression calming once I spoke.

How the hell this happened? No clue. I looked around the room and back at Leer and Mello. They seemed closer friends than they were a half and hour ago or whenever I saw them last. I sighed an told them I needed to change into my pajamas and I would call them in once I was dressed.

I got my suitcases out from under my bed and got my grey pajama bottoms with little white skulls and the matching shirt but with one big skull. I called the four of them back in, and sat on my bed.

"So you guys have no idea why I passed out?" I asked.

"Well, before you passed out, your face was red like you had a fever... Maybe you over heated." Leer said sitting on her bed in the dorm.

Matt leaned over from the chair he was in and felt my head. "She does feel kind of warm."

I shrugged. "That could mean anything."

I groaned as Leer motioned for me to lie down.

"I don't feel sick!" I argued.

"But we don't want you sick," Matt said, making me have to obey Leer's orders.

"Okay children lights out," Rodger, one of the orphanage helpers, said.

"Well... Bye, and get good sleep," Matt said, smiling. His smile made me melt. All I could do was smile and nod.

Mello and Leer were standing out in the hall and Shady went down to her dorm. I wondered who her roommate would be. Matt still sat in the chair. He stood up and crouched down so he was at my level. I sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me as well. The embrace was more like a friendly, or brother and sister hug. Not a romantic, high school lovers type of embrace. But nonetheless it still sent sparks through me.

I woke the next morning, with it being a Saturday there was no class. I sat up, and yawned. I noticed Leer was up and typing furiously on the desktop the orphanage provided. I got out of my bed and shuffled silently to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I took my red and purple striped shirt out of my suitcase and slid it over my head. I slipped into a pair of red skinny jeans and plugged my straightening iron in. While the iron was hearing up, I applied eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Deciding the lipstick was a bit much I wiped it off. I tugged the brush through my hair, and straightened it. I unplugged the iron and shoved my things into my suitcase.

I walked out of the bathroom, finding that in fifteen minutes, Matt, Mello, Near and Shady had came over.

"And she finally emerges!" Shady said, bouncing up and down with joy.

"What?" I asked

"You were in the bathroom getting ready, and you came out!" Shady said, still bouncing.

"Oh?" I said, "I never would have guessed!"

"Did you get good sleep last night?" Matt asked.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah," I said, "Thanks for asking..."

"Mercury! Come over here!" Leer called from the doorway.

I walked over to her, and she waved Shady over. Leer slowly closed the door and grabbed my shoulders.

"You like Matt!" she said, a huge, knowing grin on her face.

"Uhh, no way! I've known him for what? One freaking day?" I said, but i felt the blood rushing to my face making it hot. Maybe I do blush.

"HA! Your face is red! That proves it!" she said pointing.

"Why am I out here?" Shady asked, her face red from laughter.

"Because all of us know you like Near!" Leer wheeled around to look at Shady.

"Yeah? What of it?" She asked.

"Nothing," Leer giggled, opening the door.

Matt, Mello and Near stared at us. Oh no, had they heard us?

**(A/N well... Now the whole Wammy group is here!**

**Near: it appears so...**

**Matt: Mhm...**

**Leer: yep!**

**Shady: POTATOES!**

**Mello: *bites chocolate***

**L: yeah... **

**Azza: until next time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N well.. It seems we are missing someone!**

**Shady: BB!**

**Azza: oh yes, BEYOND!**

**BB: *eating jam* hi...**

**L: aren't you supposed to be in prison?**

**Azza: well, while they sort that out.. On with the fanfic!)**

"Leer... Why do you suspect Mercury likes me?" Matt asked, he's face somewhat red , more from laughter when we were out of the room. I heard their whole conversation about kids who were here before our time.

"It's 'cuz she does! I mean look at her when you're around!" She pushed.

"So I can say you like Mello?" I asked, laughing.

"Pssh, no!" she said, her face getting red.

"Whatever!" I said, falling on my bed, and looking up at the ceiling.

"It does seem that way..." Near said, playing with the wind up toy in his hand.

"Just let it go guys! If she likes him, cool! If she doesn't, cool! I'm hungry and there's food downstairs!" Matt said motioning for us to walk out of the room.

I stood up and walked out of the room. Matt followed, with Leer and Mello, Shady and Near behind us.

I sat at a table while everyone got in line to get their food. I saw Matt say something to Mello. Mello glanced over at me and nodded. Them Matt stepped out of line, and walked towards me.

"Why aren't you eating?" He said, sitting down.

"I'm not hungry..." I said, lying.

"So... Was what Leer said true?" He asked.

"What? Oh, that? N-no!" my face was smoldering.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my face cooling down a bit.

"Oh... Nothing, well, I'll be right back." Matt got up and walked back to the line.

Leer came to the table first, Then Mello. Who sat next to her. Near and Shady sat next to each other, and Matt sat next to me. I looked down at my feet when everyone's eyes were on me. I felt a hand on mine, and looked up to see it was Matt's. He stood up, and took my hand along with him, I stood up, and trailed behind him.

I looked back at Leer, and she had a "I know what's going to happen" look on her face. She was in on it. And judging by the look on Mello's face, he was too!

Matt took me up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and into a room. The room wasn't a dorm, it was the roof of the building. I walked out to the edge of the deck. You could see almost all of Winchester up there.

"This is where I go when I need some space," Matt said, sitting on the ground.

"It's gorgeous up here!" I said, in awe.

"Yeah," He said, a smile spreading across his face. "Come sit with me," He patted the spot next to him.

"Okay," I replied, and sat down next to him.

He sighed, and looked off over Winchester, England. I took the scenery in as well. We sat looking at the scenery, and talking for a while. Before I knew it, my head was leaning on his shoulder, and I was dosing off.

**(A/N well... BB and L are talking in the other room... Let's hope BB doesn't snap on him and try to kill him... **

**Matt: where did B come from anyways?**

**Azza:probably under the bed... Well... Review peoples!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N well... Sixth chapter... Yaay! Well...**

**Leer: Can I feel your hair, Matt?**

**Matt: O.o**

**Azza: Matt's [pffft] red hair... *sigh* whatever... I don't owad death note^^)**

"Told you!" Leer exclaimed, appearing from the other side of the door.

"Bu-but you were- and now- but-" I stood up and blushed.

"Looks like you were right," Mello said, surprised.

"Guys!" Matt said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeeeeeeees?" Leer said, somewhat pleased.

I stood there with my face smoldering, and a dopey look on my face. I looked from Matt, to Mello, to Leer. I turned around to look over the scenery, and sat on the bench. Leer sat next to me and smiled.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked.

"No, I mean yeah I'm kinda pissed and stuff but not enough that I won't hang out with you..." I responded.

"Good," Leer said. "So I guess when I asked if you liked Matt, you lied?" she said, the normal knowing grin on her face.

"Possibly," I said, wheeling around to look at Matt and Mello who were having a conversation of their own.

"Tell him then!" she pushed.

"Not in front of people!" I exclaimed.

"We shall leave!" Leer said, standing up and motioning for Mello to come along with her.

"But-I-" I called after them but they ignored me.

"What was that about?" Matt asked, standing, then coming to sit next to me.

"Umm...? Nothing?" I guessed.

"Mello swears you have a huge crush on me, but I say nah, I'm not your type, am I?" He asked, sincerely interested.

"What if you were?" I asked.

"I don't know, answer my question first, then I'll answer yours," Matt responded.

"Okay, you are," I said, looking back over the city, and the sunset.

I felt my face warm, and turned to see Matt's

reaction to what I had just said. He was looking at me, with a somewhat shocked face.

"What? You didn't see it coming? You were the first person besides Leer, and Shady to talk to me! You worried about me when I was hurt! You-" I was cut off by his lips against mine.

The kiss was soft, and gentle. I gave in, and wrapped my arms around is shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Once we separated, our breathing was heavy and Matt had a small smile on his face. My face was red, but we kept our faces close. I smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Is that a good answer to your question?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

I stood up, and took Matt's hand. He stood, and we both walked, hand in hand, to go find everyone. It didn't take long to find them. All four of them were standing outside of the door that lead to the steps, that took you to the rooftop. I quickly pulled my hand away from Matt's when we got over to them. He looked at me understandingly. I felt my face still warm and I looked at my feet.

Leer gasped, "Told you! Told you Mello!"

Mello laughed, "I guess so!"

"What? What?" Shady asked, abandoning the conversation she was having with Near.

"What do you mean what?" Leer responded, "Look at her face! It's obvious something happened!"

"N-no... Why do you think that?" I asked, looking up from my feet.

"What if something did happen? Would you guys be okay with that?" Matt chimed in.

"Well, yeah. It's not like we are going to keep you away from each other." Leer said.

"Whhhaaaaaaatttt?" Shady said, frustrated.

"Shady, Leer, lemme talk to you two," I said, walking towards the other door that lead to a flight of stairs that went down.

"Kay!" Shady said, practically skipping over.

**(A/N well... Didjalikeit? Hah... Whelp...**

**Ciel: SEBASTIAN!**

**Bassy: yes?**

**Grell: BASSY MY LOVE! ~3**

**Azza: omgguysno! Go away you aren't IN this anime!**

**Leer: *kicks all Three of them away***

**Azza: thanks leer...**

**Leer: no problem)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(**_**A/N well here's my 7th chapterUFO the story of The Wammy Girls :) hope you enjoy!)**

I sat on the floor next to the door. "I-I don't know what's gotten over me..."

"You do like him!" Leer said, a little too loud.

"She does?" Shady asked, confused.

"Duh! Look at her face when I said that!" Leer quieted down a bit.

"I-I do... And I don't think I don't because I do. I admitted it to myself out there," I said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Yes! You finally admitted to it!" Leer said, and did a weird happy dance.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Soooooo... What happened?" Leer said, nudging my shoulder.

"Umm... I- he..." I said, my face even more red than before.

"HE KISSED YOU?" Leer said, practically shouting it.

My face reddened, if it could anymore, and I nodded slowly. Leer squealed and Shady gawked. What had I gotten myself into? I did not know. I saw Mello looking at us, then turn to Matt with a "did you really?" look on his face.

Matt looked at Mello with a "yes, yes I did" face.

"Wait... So are you two... Going out?" Leer asked.

"No... Not that I know of..." I responded.

"I'll talk to him!" She said, jumping up.

"But-I... Whatever..." I mumbled trying to stop her.

She calmly walked over to the three boys. Matt was trying to get Mello and Near to stop arguing. They all stopped when she said something. She talked for a minute and Matt's face got a slight red tint to it. He nodded, and glanced over at me. He nodded again, and started to walk over with Leer.

"Matt wants to tell you something!" Leer said, and evil grin on her face as she motioned for Shady to follow her.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry for her..." I said motioning to Leer.

"It's fine we all have our friends..." Me replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards Mello.

"Yep..." I said, looking at my boots.

"Why do you do that?" He lifted my chin um with his hand.

"What?" I asked, confused, as I pushed his hand away.

"You always look down at your feet." He said, his gloved hands falling back down by his sides.

"I-I don't know... Habit?" I guessed.

"Well, break it, it's bad," He practically whispered in my ear.

"Okay... I will," I said back, and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me, smiling. "How much would you say you want to be with me?" he asked, quietly.

"Pretty damn much," I said, smiling back.

At this point I didn't care who saw us. In my mind it was only him and I. Matt and Mercury. I stared out of the small window next to me, it was dark.

He laughed quietly, and sat next to me. One of the teachers walked out if the door next to us. He didn't seem to notice. I sighed and leaned onto Matt.

"Ooh! Look who loves Matt!" Leer said, and I snapped back to reality.

"I-um-uhhh..." I said, modestly.

"No need to be embarrassed," Leer said, obviously stifling her small laugh.

"Hey!" Shady said, practically tackling Leer as she ran up beside her.

"Shady... Calm it down just a bit..." Near mumbled, walking over.

"I don't think it's possible for her to calm down," Mello said, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"I think she can!" Leer said.

"No, she can't!" Mello said, smiling.

I stood up, and yawned. "I think it's time for bed..."

"No!" Leer replied.

"I never said you have to go..." I yawned again.

"Oh yeah..." she giggled.

I walked towards the stairs that lead towards my dorm and shuffled around in my bag for the key. It took me a minute before I realized the shadow behind me. I jumped, and turned around. I was relieved to see it wasn't a stalker. Just Mello... Close enough.

"Oh my god, Mello... You scared me..." I said.

"Good, now I need to ask you something," he said.

"Yes?" I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Do you... Uh... Think Leer likes me?" He asked.

"Well duh!" I laughed, "I just said this morning that she does!"

"Oh... Okay... Well give her this note..." he said, handing me a piece of paper.

I grabbed the paper and nodded. Mello walked away, and I unlocked the door.

I walked straight into the bathroom, and got dressed in my black and red pajamas. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I placed the note on the bed-side table, and sat on my bed. I opened my book and sat back with the blankets over my lap.

About an hour later I heard a laugh on the other side of the door. Leer came in, with Mello, Matt, Shady, and Near.

"Mercury... I didn't know you were going to be awake... " Leer said.

All I did was smile and hand her the note. Mello's eyes widened and he Made a face.

I smiled "angelically" and shrugged.

It's all on you now! I thought.

I saw Leer's face redden and she looked up at Mello. She smiled and nodded.

"What's it say?!" Shady jumped up and looked over Leer's shoulder. "Dear Leer, I have noticed some things lately... I think I've developed some... Feelings for you. And... I've been wondering if you felt the same way as me? Love, Mello!" Shady giggled, and jumped up and down.

"Shady... I'll kill you..." Leer said, turning around.

Shady stood there with the dopiest smile I'd ever seen in my 13 years of life. I cracked up and told Shady never to do that again.

"Yeah, you better not!" Leer said, and Mello just kinda laughed.

"Well, I'm going to sit in the lobby while you five have your little get together..." I said standing up, not caring I was in pajamas, and walked out of the door to the lobby.

I sat in one of the chairs by the fire and kept reading. I laughed a couple of times in the funnier parts, but kept quiet mostly. I closed my book and sat back to stare into the fire. The flames kinds of reminded me of my life. Crazy, yet beautiful in a way. I sighed, and looked up as I heard footsteps.

"Hey, have you seen L?" a girl said.

**(A/N well I've been writing this for a while, and in hoping to get more done :) I'm having a bit of a writers block right now, and it sucks just a little bit)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N Yaay 8th chapter of the story! Whoooot! Whelp... Oh and by the way... I'm doing amother Death Note story about Beyond Birthday... Yay! Review!Pleasies? Yay! Well here ya go!)**

I turned around to look at her. She seemed To be L's age. Tall and lanky, with red hair. Not like ginger, freckles, red, like red, red.

"So, have you?" she asked, looking impatient.

"No...?" I said, "I haven't seen him since yesterday..."

"He must be out on a case," she sighed.

"Case?" I asked, confused.

"Did you honestly think he still lived here? Didn't you think 'Oh he seems way too old to still be here!'. You do know... He is twenty years old!" She laughed, "I'm nineteen and legally, I'm allowed to be gone too! But I've decided I'm gong to stay."

"Oh! So is he the one trying to solve the Los Angeles-"

"The BB murder cases? Yep... It's just the matter of finding Beyond. We already know it's him. We just need to find him."

"What's the point of solving the case if you already know who it is?" I was so confused.

"Well, we aren't going to let a crazy serial killer roam around, are we?" she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Cadence!" I heard Roger say.

"Yes, Roger?" she replied, angelically.

"Quit torturing the new child," he scolded.

Cadence rolled her eyes, and walked off to what I guessed was her room. I stood up, and walked up to my rom. Everybody was still there, and they were teasing Matt... I felt really bad for him. I walked in, and Leer automatically smiled. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to Matt, hoping he wouldn't blush. What was I talking about... If anyone would blush I would be me.

I smiled when he smiled at me. It made me feel happy inside, like a million little butterflies were in my stomach. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Oooh! Mercury is in looove!" Shady teased, laughing.

"And you just noticed this because...?" Leer said, with a raised eyebrow.

"A-am not!" I persisted, it wa no use. They would just believe themselves more.

"Whatever!" Mello chimed in, looking at Matt, who was smiling at him, acting like I wasn't anywhere near him.

I grinned upon seeing his goofy smile. Although I knwe he did that to make me laugh, that smile was adorable. Even though I loved his real smile better, Matt was-

"MERCURY!" Leer yelled, interrupting my thoughts, obviously being an attempt that was after the first.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" I asked, dazed.

"Hah! You were daydreaming!" she teased.

I smiled, and waved her off. She was really an awesome friend, but sometimes, I wanted to kick her... While wearing cowboy boots...

**(A/N the whole cowboy boots thing is an insider between me and my friend, who is Leer. well yeah, review as I said at the top...**

**Mello: go away..**

**Matt: don't say that!**

**Leer: MELLO!~3**

**Azza: since when are you so "eeeheeeheeee" Leer?**

**Leer: since I wanted to!**

**Azza: whatever...~)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N well 9th chapter! Will thereme any more romance? YUSH! Any comedy? WELL DUUUUUH! Wammy Kids? WHO COULD LIVE WITHOUT 'EM? Hah.**

**Near: I could**

**Matt: hey...**

**Leer: I could never live without my MELLO!**

**Azza: oh... Well.. Enjoy my chapter! Yaay!)**

I woke up early the next morning. Once again, being the weekend, no classes! Yay! Well, Leer was still asleep, and I didn't want to get up to get ready yet, so I opened my book, and started reading.

There was a light tapping on my door, then a giggle. 'Shady...' I thought.

"Come in, and be quiet!" I said, sternly.

Shady walked in, giggling quietly. I glared at her, and she shut up. I smiled an innocent smile, and went on with my book. I reached for my glass and almost fell out of my bed when I saw Matt sitting in the chair and Shady in the other. My eyes widened, and I smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment..." I said and jumped up, and ran into the bathroom to change and not look like I just got up in front of the guy I seriously liked. Even though I _did_ just get up.

I brushed out my hair, and put my sapphireearrings in. Sapphire was my favorite stone, and my birth stone. I swiped on a layer of eyeliner and eyeshadow (I went with the smokey look today) and straightened my hair. I shamed into a pair of red ripped jeans, and a plain black shirt, accept for te red flower the shoulder. I looked in the mirror one more time, and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Eh heh... I'm sorry..." I laughed and sat on my bed. I felt so... Me around Matt, like I could be myself.

Leer sat up and smiled weakly at us. "Hey, how's it goin' this morning' with the lovebirds?" she asked. Half asleep, still teasing me.

I blushed furiously, and smiled sweety. I just threw a throw pillow at her, and sighed.

Matt looked at me and smiled his real smile. I smiled back, although I felt like I was melting on the inside. Mello walked in, and walked straight over to Leer. He gave her a hug, and she smiled at him. I looked at Matt again, and directed a gesture over to Leer and Mello having a quiet conversation. Matt laughed and nodded. I raised an eyebrow. _Really?_ I thought. Matt walked over and sat next to me.

"I never got a hug." He smiled, and hugged me. This hug felt more like we were more than friends. I hugged him back, and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I sat up once I put my book back in my drawer. Matt laughed, and helped as I struggled to get my boots on because the zipper was stuck.

"Wow, does the zipper get caught a lot?" he asked quietly, after my boots were successfully on.

"Yeah..." I said walking towards the door and opening it.

As I shut the door, Mello and Leer were still talking. Matt and I walked down the stairs, and out of the front doors of Wammy's house. The rules were, if you were over 13 youavoid leave. So I was okay.

We walked out of the gates, and down the street to the park. I loved the trees at this park. They had orange leaves, and they were just beautiful beyond words. About a half an hour later, my phone rang, it was Leer.

**(A/N didjalikeit? I hope so!**

**Leer: why am I callin you?**

**Azza: you will have to seee! **

**Matt: I KNOW! It's cuz-**

**Azza: *covers Matt's mouth* you will have to see)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N why is leer calling? Hmmm**

**Matt: I still know...**

**Leer: we all do! Hell, I bet the readers do!**

**Azza: whatever... Well sorry that the last two chapters weren't too amazing, they were filler chapters... Enjoy!)**

I answered the phone and listened to Leer blab her mouth off.

"Mello kissed me! Yay! Ohmygod!" she squealed into my ear.

"What? When?" I asked, surprised. I saw Matt mouth a 'what?' in my direction. I held my finger up and listened. "Mello kissed Leer. I knew it was going to happen." I whispered to Matt.

"Duh!" Matt said, laughing.

Leer finished her... Seemingly endless story, and I hung up. Matt just stared at my blank face and laughed. I started laughing along with him.

I stared up at the trees, and pulled my camera out of my bag. I snapped a quick picture of the beautiful trees with the beautiful sun shining behind the leaves.

"I didn't know you liked photography!" Matt said, awestruck when I took the photo.

"I love it..." I said, snapping a few more inspiration striking photos. "Then later, I normally draw or paint some of my favorite photos."

"We should take one together..." he said, smiling.

"I look terrible in pictures..." I said, looking down at the bench. I remembered that Matt said I should break the habit, so I looked up.

"I sincerely doubt it! Come on, please?" he asked, staring at me. I smiled and gave in. His gorgeous green eyes always got me.

I turned the camera around to face us. I clicked the button and looked at the picture. I laughed when I saw that I had actually gotten the picture. And I really liked it. I put the camera back in my bag, and stood up.

"We might want to get back, lunch is almost ready, and I'm hungry." I said.

"How about we gather everybody up, and go out for lunch?" Matt suggested.

"I'm cool with that idea." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Alright, how about we get back then?" he said, standing and taking my hand.

"Okay." I said, walking alongwith him. We walked through the wrought iron gates and went to get Leer, Mello, Near, and Shady. I got the girls while Matt got the boys.

"Okay you two! We have plans! Now, let's get ready." I said, gathering Shady and Leer up.

"Do these plans involve food? 'Cuz I'm STARVING!" Shady said, excitedly.

"Yes, yes they do." I laughed at Shady's comment.

We all got ready in under an hour. Matt had said to dress nicely... I still wondering what he had planned. I helped Leer pick out a strapless dress that was about knee length, and it was a turquoise colour with a black silk 'belt' that wrapped around the shoes were black and red 3 inch heels.

Shady picked out a red dress that had black ribbon on the sleeves and came to her ankles, the 3/4 length sleeves came off of her shoulders. She wore black 2 inch heels that made her look just about as tall as Near.

My dress was simple black and teal colour. The dress came to my knees, and when the single sleave reached my shoulder it slowly faded to teal. I wore a pair of flats. I couldn't stand heels, so I wore my mom bought me before she died, and this was the first time I'd ever worn them.

"We have a half an hour for make-up!" Leer stated.

I pulled out the bag that I kept all of my make-up in, and spread some of my favorite things to wear on the counter. I decided my eyeshadow should have matched the dress, so I pulled out my shade of teal, and put a light layer of that colour, then some darker shades of the same colour. I put on some eyeliner, and pinned my hair off to the side.

Leer and I had similar hair styles, while Shady kept is simple with a side braid. It really suited her. One we were ready, we walked out of the door, and down to get the boys.

**(A/N wellp yeah... I'm actually kinda getting tired... Well I'll updatE tomorrow... Bai^^)**


End file.
